


Alone In The Maze

by XProSkeith



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Short, Short & Sweet, alone in the maze, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XProSkeith/pseuds/XProSkeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho abandoned Thomas in the Maze that night. While running, he realizes he can't just leave him and goes back. Basically, a headcanon as to why Minho went back for Thomas.</p><p>Based on <a href="http://ishipallofthem.tumblr.com/post/98464085521/headcanon-when-he-mutters-im-sorry-greenie">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone In The Maze

"I'm sorry, Greenie," said Minho as he let go of the vine and took off running away from Thomas and Alby.

"Minho?" shouted Thomas. "MINHO!"

He kept running. He ran until he couldn't hear Thomas' cries for him anymore and then he kept running even more. He kept taking turns, putting greater distance between himself and the grievers. It was so dark in the maze. There was only a tiny bit of light from the moon to illuminate the way. His breathing was fast and heavy. He knew exhaustion was creeping up on him.

Perhaps that's why he could hear those voices now. He could hear the voices of those lost to the maze. Those who didn't make it back before the doors closed. Those who were banished. He heard Ben's wild screams echo through the maze as clearly as when they first banished him. The image fought it's back to the surface. Minho was standing there again at the entrance to the maze. He cut Ben's bindings and joined the other keepers in pushing him out of the glade. Minho stopped running. He rubbed his eyes, dispelling the image. He tried to steady his breath? How far had he run now? What turns had he made? He'd gotten so lost in his panic and thoughts that he had forgotten to keep track of his path.

Though he's stopped running, the voices haunted him. So did his memories. He couldn't get them out of his mind. The images of all the friends he'd lost to the maze, both runners and non-runners. Minho slumped down against a wall. He knew he was good as dead. Why should he live when so many others had died in here? It's what he deserved right? Despair began to set in and with it came depression and all of its negativity.

But then, Minho remembered something. Something that shined through the darkness like a sole ray of light. Thomas. He remembered Thomas. He remembered Thomas' face when he ran through the closing doors as everyone shouted at him not to. His face was full of determination, concern, and maybe a bit of fear. But that fear wasn't for himself. No, Thomas wasn't even concerned about himself. He was afraid for Alby and Minho. He'd known them for a few days now. He hadn't been there that long, yet he was willing to throw himself to a certain death just to save them.

It baffled Minho. He'd never known anyone else who was that brave or caring. Then he remembered how Thomas handled Gally. Gally tried his best to intimidate and mess with Thomas. In spite of that, Thomas stood up to him. He refused to let Gally scare him and treat him like he did everyone else. It had been a long time since anyone had ever done that. Minho also remembered how Thomas always looked at the runners and the entrances to the maze. He looked at them with both awe and curiosity. Yes, there was something different, something special, about Thomas. Minho didn't know what it was exactly, but he knew that it was something he hadn't seen in a long time.

Now instead of the haunting voices and images in his mind, Minho found himself stuck with Thomas in his head and it made him feel guilty. He abandoned him after everything Thomas tried to do. He heard a mechanical screech. A griever. A moment later he heard Thomas yelling. They weren't far away from him. If he wanted to get away, now was his chance. Minho sighed. He knew he couldn't. Not now.

"Aw shuck it!" shouted Minho as he jumped to his feet.

He started running as fast as he could in the direction of the screeching. He would find Thomas and they would survive. He didn't know how or why, but he truly believed that now. He swore silently to himself that if they really did make it out of the maze alive in the morning, he'd resign as keeper of the runners and insist that Thomas take his place. The screech sounded off again. He wasn't far away now. They'd make it out. Together.


End file.
